


A Brief Life

by ladymidath



Category: The Sandman (Comics), The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Lyric Wheel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-29
Updated: 2005-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymidath/pseuds/ladymidath
Summary: Alex Krycek's fate lies in the hands of the Endless





	A Brief Life

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters,

and all disclaimers apply.

 

 

Thanks to Kashmir for the awesome lyrics

 

 

A Brief Life

 

X

 

Death smiled at me, but I didn't smile back. I mean, what was there to smile about? I was dead courtesy of the bastard Walter Skinner. Shot through the goddamned head, and all because he thought he was protecting Mulder.

 

But Death smiled at me again, her eyes dark and kind and very gentle. Leaning over my body, she reached out and gently grasped my hand and pulled me up off the cold cement.

 

"Hi Alex." She said cheerfully. "You all right now?"

 

"Not really." I replied somewhat perturbed. "I'm dead."

 

"True." She said with a shrug. "But there's no harm making sure that you're okay."

 

"I suppose so." I mumbled. "So, uhhh, what happens now?"

 

"Well, you come with me and I'll take you to where you want to go." Death answered. "And after that Alex, you're on your own."

 

"I see." I replied. "So this is it huh. No second chances. No last minute reprieves."

 

"Why? Should there be?" Death looked honestly surprised. "You've had a life Alex and now it's over. What more were you expecting?"

 

"I'm not sure" I replied. "I just thought that...I don't know. I just thought I'd get longer, that's all."

 

Death's face crinkled up in a grin, she was really very cute. "Disappointed?"

 

"Yeah, a little."

 

"Alex, you were an assassin, a double agent and an operative for a very immoral group of people. You were damned lucky to have lasted as long as you did."

 

Strangely enough, I could see the sense in what she was saying. Still, it would have been nice to have gotten a little longer. Hell, I'd never even had a chance to make it right with Mulder, or with Skinner despite the fact that he was the one that had killed me. Hell, I would have even liked a little more time to indulge in one of my all time favourite pasttimes-Scully baiting. Damn.

 

And all because of one man who just happened to have a fairly good aim when it came to hand guns.

 

"Come on Alex." Death said gently. "It's time to get going. I have other people to see tonight as well you know."

 

" Death never takes a holiday huh?" I asked with a grin. She shook her head; her raven black hair bouncing around her slender shoulders.

 

"Actually I do, well sort of. Every hundred years." She explained. "It's part of the deal you know. Being Death."

 

I stared at her in surprise. "You do get a day off?"

 

"I have to live as a moral for one day in every century." Death replied. "So I can better understand what I am taking when I separate a soul from it's human remains."

 

"Sounds like a good deal." I said. "Life and death."

 

Death regarded me with her gentle dark eyes. She seemed in fact to look through me, as if seeing someone other than me standing there. Someone that had lived a whole different life; and whose life had come to a whole different conclusion.

 

"There's something else isn't there Alex?" She asked me softly. "Something that you still need to do?"

 

I nodded, then unable to bear the understanding in her eyes, I turned away.

 

"He loves you, you know. In his own way." Death said. "He just took your deception really hard."

 

"I know." I replied. "I thought that I'd have time to make it up to him. Shit, I thought I'd had all the time in the world."

 

Death's eyebrow arched skeptically. "In the profession you were in? Alex, you were lucky to have lasted a week."

 

I smiled at that. "Well, it's all over now."

 

"Shall we be on our way?" Death asked. 

 

With a flourish, I offered her my arm. I heard her chuckle as she took it, tucking her hand into the crook of my elbow.

 

Then nervously I asked. "Where will I be going?"

 

Death looked up at me, her face grave.

 

"Where do you think you ought to go Alex?"

 

I stopped, surprised. "What kind of answer is that?"

 

What kind of answer were you expecting?

 

I opened my mouth to reply, then closed it again. What kind of answer was I expecting?

 

"Alex, I may be Death, but I can't choose where you go. Only you can make that choice. All I can do is show you the way."

 

I stared down at her for a moment, taking in her cool gray eyes. She was looking at me with a sympathy that made my heart race and my stomach curl into knots. There was such an honesty and openness in her expression that I knew she was telling me the truth. And that's all she would ever tell me.

 

"Does everyone get to choose?" I asked.

 

Death nodded. "Everyone. Some people choose another life, some decide that they are happier going on the the afterlife and others..."

 

"Go to Hell." I finished for her.

 

"They go because they feel the need to be punished for what they did when they were alive." Death replied. "Does that bother you Alex?"

 

"Of course it bothers me." I snapped. "Jesus, do you think I want to roast in the fires of Hell for all eternity?"

 

"It's not for all eternity." Death said calmly. "It's until you get tired of it, then you leave."

 

"Are you telling me that you can just walk out of Hell?" I replied, astounded. Hell was the one place where I never thought you would get a choice.

 

"All mortals get a choice." A new voice said from behind us. "It's just a pity that they cannot always choose wisely."

 

Death and I both turned around. There standing behind us was the tallest thinnest looking man I had ever seen. He was wrapped in a black cloak that was pinned together by a large ornate silver ornament.

 

"Hello brother." Death greeted him, her face brightening in delight. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

 

The man bowed his head slightly, his wild unruly mane of hair flopping over his pale forehead.

 

"Normally I wouldn't interfere in your business my sister, but I'm afraid this one belongs to me."

 

Death looked at her brother doubtfully for a moment. "But he's dead Dream, how can he be yours?"

 

"Because there are two that dream of him constantly." Her brother explained patiently. "And also because he too is dwelling in dreams right now; and that my dearest sister now makes him mine." 

 

"Hey, wait on just a minute." I interrupted. "Don't I get a say in this?

 

Both brother and sister turned to regard me with twin expressions of amusement and curiosity. It was as if a favourite pet had suddenly spoken up. I'm sure that if I had still been in possession of my body, that my face would be beet red now.

 

Then Dream answered me. "No Alex, you do not."

 

"Well, that put me in my place." I muttered irritably.

 

"Well, if that's the case my brother, I will hand Alex over and into your care." Death then turned to me and to my surprise, kissed me on the cheek. Her lips felt cool, her breath as sweet as summer lilies.

 

"Take care Alex Krycek." And with that, she was gone.

 

"Good-bye." I whispered into the air. "I'm going to miss you."

 

Just then, a cool pair of hands pressed themselves down onto my shoulders. I felt a small thrill run down my spine at his touch.

 

"There are two that love you very much Alex Krycek" The gaunt imposing figure said; then amazingly, his lips curved up in a smile.

 

"Their dreams are such that I cannot ignore them."

 

"And that is why Walter Skinner and Fox Mulder inhabit my realm now my brother."

 

A tall, stunningly beautiful woman, or was it a man appeared, his/her tawny eyes resting on my face. His, or was it her smile was both sensuous and teasing at the same time. Taking a step forward, he/her placed a hand under my chin, tilting my head up to look at him/her.

 

"Desire, my sister/brother." I could hear the note of cool disapproval in Dreams voice. "Why are you here? This mortal is not part of the your realm."

 

"No my brother." The being called Desire purred. "But the two that long for him are. So that makes him mine, does it not?"

 

Dream regarded his sibling for a moment, then inclined his head. "So it does, but take care Desire, none of your games or silly tricks. I will not tolerate any interference. Do you understand?"

 

Desire stared at his/her brother his/her smile disappearing into a pout. "No tricks my brother." She/he said reluctantly. 

 

Satisfied, Dream nodded, then with a swirl of his night black cloak, he was gone. Left alone with this new creature, I felt the beginning of real fear. The other two seemed understanding, even sympathetic, but this one. I could sense cruelty in his/her nature. Isn't that everyone said? That Desire could be capricious and cruel?

 

"Come Alex." He/she spoke gently. His/her eyes glinting with an almost malicious glee. "It's time to pay a visit to your...friends."

 

"Not Skinner." I protested, pulling back. "He was the bastard that shot me."

 

"And how much he regrets it." Desire replied with a laugh that revealed his/her pure white teeth. "How he dreams of you Alex, if you only knew the grief that haunts him night after night. Soon he will enter my sister Despair's realm."

 

I felt a tremor ripple through me as I listened to this creature's words. Skinner was sorry that he shot me? He dreams about me? Was this the same Skinner we were talking about?

 

As if reading my thoughts, Desire said. "Mortals make mistakes Alex. I have lived a long life and have seen many things. There are no more surprises for me now. The drama that the three of you enacted was a petty little play, not even worthy of a third rate playwright. Greed, desire, revenge." He/her lifted his/her hand in a gesture of disdain.

 

"The only reason we are involving ourselves in this is because you died an unnatural death and because of it's very nature; you get a second chance."

 

"But Death was going to take to...to wherever I was supposed to go." I said, confused. Desire chuckled.

 

"Of course Alex, because that is what Death does. She is Death personified so therefore would carry out her duties escorting those that no longer inhabit the mortal word. As my brother Dream cares for those that dream, Despair rules over those that despair, Delirium watches those that run with madness burning in their minds and Destiny oversees all. There is one more of us, but he abandoned his realm and walks through the world and that which lies beyond."

 

I sensed a sudden sadness in Desire's words, but said nothing. I was still trying to digest that little bit of information about Skinner.

 

"But we are wasting time." Desire said briskly now. "Lets us go and see what can be repaired."

 

I felt my hand taken into a cool grasp, then before I knew what was happening, I found myself lying in a bed. My head was hurting like a bitch and to my alarm, I could not move.

 

"Whuhh, whuhhhh..."

 

A face framed by dark hair came into view. Then disappeared. A voice said.

 

"Call Doctor Greene and tell him that the patient in number twenty seven is awake."

 

The bright overhead lights hurt my eyes and I squeezed them shut. Then slowly, blinking hard, I opened them once more.

 

"Well, what do we have here?" A jovial voice said somewhere near my head. Another face came into view, this time a man topped with a head of graying hair. "Welcome back Alex, we were beginning to get worried about you."

 

"Where...wha..."

 

"Don't try and talk Alex." The doctor said as he examined me. You've been in a coma you know."

 

"How long?" I croaked. My throat felt as though I had been gargling razor blades.

 

"Two weeks." The doctor replied. "You are a very lucky man Alex Krycek. You were officially dead when you were brought in. It's due to the paramedics quick action that you are here now."

 

"Dead." I whispered. "I was dead?"

 

"For several minutes." Dr Greene replied. Then straightening up he added. "You were shot three times, once through the head. Not many people survive trauma like that. You are very lucky indeed."

 

"Lucky." I repeated. "Yes."

 

The doctor leaned down to give me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "Try and get a little rest and I'll come by to check you over again. I think I the meantime, you might be able to get taken off some of these machines."

 

With that, he straightened up and walked towards the door of the hospital room. He stopped to talk to one of the nurses briefly, then headed off down the corridor, leaving me alone.

 

Alive, I marveled. I was alive. Sure, I was feeling like shot warmed over, but I was still alive. I didn't know whether to be happy or grateful or furious at that son of a bitch Skinner for shooting me.

 

I was mulling over these thoughts when suddenly two men appeared at the door. I looked over at them, taking in the dark, well cut suits and identical expressions of concern and relief.

 

"Hi Alex." Mulder said as he entered the room, closely followed by Skinner. "The doctor told us we could visit with you for a little while."

 

"Hi Mulder." I said, feeling absurdly pleased to see them both. "Hi Walter."

 

"How are you feeling Alex?" Skinner asked, then reddened. Jesus, I was wired up to more machines then astronaut getting ready for a space launch.

 

"Not too bad." I said. "My head feels like it's about ready to split in two but other than that...I feel just peachy."

 

"I had no choice Alex." Skinner began defensively. "I didn't want to but..."

 

"Don't get yourself in a twist Walter." I said with a smile. "I don't hold it against you. I'm just happy that I'm alive."

 

Mulder smiled at that. "So are we."

 

"How's Scully?" I asked. "Is she all right?"

 

"Scully and the baby are just fine." Skinner replied. "She had a boy Alex. A fine healthy boy."

 

I sighed, then moved my head carefully against the pillows. So Scully was a mother now, it was kind of hard to imagine no nonsense Scully being a mother.

 

"She and William have gone away for awhile." Mulder said softly. "We all thought it best, considering..."

 

"Yeah." I muttered. "It's best, there will still be people after her. After them both, she should take the baby and never come back."

 

"Maybe." Skinner grunted. "And what about you Alex?"

 

"Me?" I looked at him, startled.

 

"What are you going to do once you get out of here?" Mulder asked. "You must have some plans for your future."

 

"Mulder." I said drily. "I've only just woken out of a coma."

 

"Then we will just have to make those plans for you." Skinner replied. 

 

I looked at them both warily. "What kind of plans?"

 

Skinner's smile widened. "I think maybe your career as a double agent has just come to an abrupt end. Maybe it's time we both took you in hand."

 

"In hand?" My voice practically squeaking on the last word. I wasn't sure if I liked where this was going.

 

"Let's face it Alex, you can't look after yourself, especially now." Skinner said, his voice firm and brooking no arguments. "You can't be let loose on an innocent society and I personally have no wish to shoot you again. Next time we might not be so lucky."

 

"Lucky I was shot, or lucky I survived?" I asked sulkily."

 

"Lucky that you survived and with minimum damage." Mulder said. "We talked to the doctors looking after you and they seem to think that you will make a full recovery but it's going to take time and care."

 

"How much time?" I asked, a thread of worry trickling through me The last thing I wanted to be completely dependent on anyone. The very thought of needing help from anyone filled me with horror.

 

"It depends Alex." Skinner replied. "How much work are you willing to put in?"

 

"As much as it takes." I replied evenly. Skinner nodded, seemingly satisfied. He glanced at Mulder then back at me, his eyes regarding me with something that could have been described as affection now.

 

"Alex, I...I need to tell you this before we go on."

 

"Yes Walter?" I asked, waiting.

 

Skinner drew a deep breath, I could see that this was not going to be easy for him.

 

"I never wanted to do what I did." He said quietly. "After I shot you I couldn't sleep or eat or..." he lifted his hand in a gesture of helplessness. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry Alex, I never should have let things get out of control like it did."

 

"It's not your fault Walter." I said gently. "None of it was."

 

Skinner looked at me, his eyes troubled. "Yes it was. I could have stopped it before it got to this. To me shooting you."

 

"How Walter?" I asked. "How could you have stopped any of it? You were too busy trying to protect Scully and her unborn child, then there were the Super Soldiers. What more do you think you could have done?"

 

Skinner said nothing for a moment, then shook his head. It was as if he was determined to shoulder the blame whether he deserved to or not.

 

"Did you dream about me Walter, Mulder? Did you both dream about me?"

 

The look they exchanged answered my question. Suddenly I smiled at them both. 

 

"And did you both dream of a pretty young Goth looking girl, or maybe a tall scary looking man? Or a beautiful man who looked like a woman as well?"

 

Mulder stared at me, aghast. "Alex, how did you...?"

 

Skinner looked stunned, as though someone had hit him over the head with a brick. "How did you know...?

 

I could not help but chuckle. "Don't forget, I'm still a double agent. I'm allowed to have some secrets, aren't I?"

 

The switch from surprised Skinner to alpha AD was so fast it nearly made my head spin. Leaning over the bed, Skinner's eyes glinted dangerously.

 

"Get this through that wounded head of yours Alex." He grated. "You are no longer any kind of agent, not any more, and especially not while you are in my care. I am going to make this promise to you. That you are never going to return to your old life. Not while you have Mulder and myself to look after you."

 

"In other words." Mulder put in with a grin. "We intend to turn you from a treacherous rat and into a human being. I imagine that it will take time and effort but I think Walter and I will succeed."

 

"And if you lose?" I shot back unable to resist.

 

"That's not going to happen Alex." Skinner replied in a tone that sent a shiver down my spine, and amazingly, to my cock.

 

Just then, a nurse poked her head around the door. "Visiting is over now gentlemen, Mr Krycek needs to get his rest now. You can come back later."

 

"Okay, thank you." Skinner told her, then turning to me, said. "We will be back to visit you tonight Alex. Take care."

 

Mulder lifted his hand in a half wave. "See you tonight, and try to behave for the nurses and doctors, all right?"

 

"I'm not a child Mulder." I muttered as I watched them go. Then as I settled back against the pillows; I could not help but wonder what the future was going to hold in store for me from now on.

 

Whatever it was, it was going to be interesting. 

 

And just then, a warm feeling crept over me as I realized that for the first time in my life, I was no longer alone. There was someone that was willing to help me. Two someone's for that matter.

 

I had been given a second chance, and this time I was determined that I wasn't going to blow it.

 

XX

 

"Well my brother, are you pleased with this outcome?" Death asked. She and her brother were sitting in a small cafe somewhere near Paris. Mortals were hurrying to and fro, intent on their own business, completely unaware of the two beings observing them.

 

Dream thought for a moment, then allowed himself a small smile. A rare thing to see on his normally stern features.

 

"It has worked out and will continue to do so until it's conclusion." He replied. "And you my sister? Are you pleased? I know of your fondness for these mortals."

 

"You pretty fond of them yourself." Death teased her younger brother. "And to answer your question yes."

 

"You both intervene in the affairs of mortals, change the course of destiny for one and then scold me when I do the same thing. It's hardly fair."

 

Both Dream and Death regarded their sibling with amusement as Desire sat down at their table.

 

"You seem put out little one." Dream said.

 

Desire made a face. "Maybe I am."

 

"It's done now Desire, so no complaining and no interfering. Is that clear?" Death rarely became stern with her younger siblings, but Desire was a notorious brat and often needed a firm hand.

 

"Clear as crystal." Desire said silkily. "After all, I wouldn't want to upset you or Dream here."

 

"No Desire." Dream replied, his voice taking on a dangerous tone now. You would not. Remember what happened last time you disobeyed me?"

 

A flash of fear appeared in Desire's tawny eyes, then just as quickly, was gone again. Oh yes, he/she remembered all right; as did his/her poor abused hindquarters. It had been nearly a week before he/she had been able to sit without a cushion underneath his/her. It never paid to upset his/her older brother, he simply had no sense of humour at all. And a very hard hand.

 

"I'm going now." Desire said abruptly. With that, he/she was gone.

 

Death looked at her brother, worried now.

 

"Do you think...?"

 

"I shall watch closely my sister and if Desire does try any of it's tricks on Walter, Mulder or Alex, I shall take the appropriate steps."

 

"Okay then Dream, I trust you." Getting up from her chair, Death leaned forward to kiss her brother on his cheek. "Take care." And she was gone.

 

Dream smiled again. It was always a pleasure seeing his sister Then with a gesture he too was gone, back to The Dreaming and to his duties as the King Of Stories.

 

And this story is done.

 

Fini

 

Hey Man Nice Shot by Filter 

 

I wish I would've met you now it's a little late.

What you could've taught me I could have saved some face

they think that your early ending was all wrong for the most part

they're right but look how they all got

strong that's why I say hey man,

nice shot. 

What a good shot man. 

a man has gun hey man have fun nice shot

now that the smoke's gone and the air is all clear

those who were right there 

got a new kind of fear you'd fight

and you were right but they were just too strong

they'd stick it in your face 

and let you smell what they consider wrong.

That's why I say hey man, nice shot.

What a good shot man. a man has gun

hey man have fun nice shot.

I wish I would have met you I wish I would have met you

I'd say nice shot.


End file.
